The beginning of the end
by Dragonheart7
Summary: The ZBC and the Backdraft decided to End the long fued with one battle. A normal girl is chosen to unite a powerful team. Will accept Oc to help in battle choose side. This is an YYH, Inuyasha, and Zoid(Just begininng and ending) crossover fic.
1. The beginning

"talking"

'thinking'

radom stuff

Where we at

(author notes)

DH7: Hiya people this is my 2nd fic on FF.net but the first one that I wrote on plain notebook paper Might Be a CYOA later.My authorly powers are work none of the Characters from YYH,Inuyasha and zoids have found me.......yet but that good. Just me and my Ocs / alter egos and my dragons. Introduce yourselves  
  
K : I am Kadrish mother of all of Dh7's dragons. I myself am one I am the biggest dragon & have an ebony body and ebony horns with silver belly and silver wavy stripes. And a tribaul sun on my cheek it's a white. Here are my kids.  
  
RD: My name is Rakor jr my dad was Rakor senior who past away. I'm grayish in color and have white tribiaul sun swith dark centers on my cheek,and my legs. My job is to be DH7's Revengance Dragon my nickname and flames only power me so i can smite people.  
  
Y&S: We are a white two headed dragon with Light blue horns and Wavy baby blue stirpes.Our names are Yuki and Snow they means the same thing.We have no wings un the rest of our family cause we adopted.  
  
Z:I am zandra of main characters of Dreams or Nightmares of the futurean alien fic.  
  
S:Go back to it then 'cause I am The star of this Fic Shira Okami and...  
  
Everybody but Shira:The biggest Ham of all.  
  
Shira: Dh7 me and Zandra are your alter egos we are You.If fact you turn into me here.  
  
DH7:That doesn't make a difference. So Nahhh stick out tongue  
  
DH7: Yuki & snow disclaimer please

Y&S: Okay Dh7 no own,  
She's got no dough,  
so you no sue Her,  
Cause all you'll get,  
just an IOU.  
  
DH7: I made that up.If you want to a pic of any of them, ask me Dragonheart7 in your review. On to the story.  
  
Prologue:  
And so it begins

At Zoids Battle Commisson (ZBC) Headquarters In the monitor the backdraft group SEVEN is seen on screen speaking with the ZBC the discussion. Number Four stands up in the middle and says" Hello our ZBC we came to you with a proposition of peace"

" Proposition of peace my asp tail that is such a lie "said a ZBC member said name Jerry. (a/n: an asp is an Egyptian snake very pretty)

"You'll believe us when we say our condition, for such a deal"said number five.

" So what is it tell us"said a ZBC commander called Bob. "But Bob these guy don't know the meaning of peace"whisper Jerry. "I know but I'm stalling for time Jerry we are trying to trace their call right now, so I am just helping us find them" breathed Bob.  
  
"Fine but I still don't like it"said Jerry.  
  
"We know your tracking us ZBC but go ahead you'll find nothing" said four. Then the seven started cackling evilly. Just then a guy working at a computer, Jo, in the ZBC headquarters said "Tracer complete".  
  
"Oh do tell them were we are out loud so everybody knows"said snickering two.  
  
"Do it! " said Jerry.  
  
" It seems that they are right at our cordinates,sir " said Jo.  
  
"But How! ? "said Bob.  
  
"That cannot be answered now, our condition is that we have one finally battle winner takes all "said Seven.  
  
"Any zoid allowed to battle a limit of thirty warriors and infinite numbers of replacements only sixty-four zoids allow on the battle only. Four of those zoids will be neutral medic. We will follow the rule after all we made them. So do you accept "said three" Or do we continue this meaningless feud."  
  
"Any zoid of our choosing"said Bob.  
  
"Yes, except whale kings and ultrasaures ,and You got four years to train we will be training so their will be a cease-fire"said number four.  
  
"Okay we accept"Bob agreed.  
  
Out in the nothingness of where gods reside to discuss stuff  
  
"This isn't good" said the big trio (God, Allah, Buddha) of our world."I sense danger for all our worlds"  
  
"Yes, indeed for Zion's(zi's God Oc), Big Trios', Kami's(inuyasha), and King Yama's(YYH) domain's are in peril "said Aslan of Narnia.  
  
"Yes, we'll need champion of our world to go to Zi, but mine can't go for their all dead and are in paradise"said Aslan.  
  
"Okay I'll who I'll send the Spirit detecives, you guy"said Yama.  
  
"I have some in mind but a few of them will convincing"  
  
"We pick one girl with the initials A. R she'll pick others too, but Aslan she likes you better"said The big trio.  
  
"Okay I'll tell her to get the one from Kami's world to agree and call some assistance"said Aslan.  
  
"Now it shall begin"said the gods


	2. The Chosen One

"talking"

'thinking'

radom stuff

Where we at

(author notes)

will tell you at end  
DragonHearts corner

DH7: Yes people I accept original characters for either the good or the bad side or even neurtal medics. Just give me you zoid of choice what world you oringinate from (Inuyasha, real world/ours, Yu Yu Hakuso world or ZI), include a bio of thier personality, eye /skin/ hair color,who they are with(optional),talents,weapon of choice also(optional), age, gender, and race human( ethic backround)or Demon/hanyou(type). Depending on the amount of character I get, I may change the number of fighters allowed on the battle field. Rakor jr please do the disclaimer.

Rj: Gladly Dh7 no own, Why authors do this even though  
She's got no dough, no one Here on FanFiction.net own  
so you no sue Her, anything except themselves and  
Cause all you'll get, plot of the fics, master?  
just an IOU.  
  
Dh7: dunno I think 'cause we might be sued other wise. If anybody really know Tell me I wonder about it.Shira tell them what happen to flames and flamers

S: OKAY. Flame are used to make Rakor jr Stronger.And flamers are then attacked by him at night  
  
Chapter One  
The Chosen One

In the gods of other dimentions places

"Okay so this portal will take me to your world?"asked Aslan The great lion ruler of narnia to the big trio.  
  
"Yes, Aslan no GO already enough stalling"yelled some of the gods for other dimentsions.  
  
"Fine"Aslan stepped in to a blue-green portal.  
  
In a room in earth that the chosen one is in  
A brunette is seen Fixing up a white liger zero model in her room while talking on the phone to a friend. She is in a black outfit. A light thump is heard behind the girl. She sayz bye to her friend then turns around. She gasps what causes this is what she sees in front of her a huge golden lion about seven feet.  
  
"By dragons claw, are ye Aslan?" she whispers in ahw.  
  
"Yes daughter of eve I am aslan" replies Aslan.  
  
" Omigod it is. Why has thou come to me?"said the girl.  
  
"You can speak normally you know" sayz Aslan.  
  
"But really tell me why you are here"say the girl.(Dh7:I never gonna say my true name Here)  
  
" I have come for you, your gonna change into a demon the one you made up Shira Okami and that shall be your new name" said aslan.(S: See I am the star, Dh7: BE QUIET go back to were you came from)

"Omigod I a demon Thanks Aslan" said shira.

"And give me your dragon picture all of them I fixed the two ripped one and your guadian beast,and your wolf"saidAslan  
  
"Really where are they, here are the pics, Thank for turning my into my demoness drawing"said Shira smiling showing one of her new white sharp fangs laying them in front of Aslan paws."What are you going to do to them"  
  
"Change the dragons to eggs,that once hatched will grow extremely fast, and turn your beast and wolf into reality"said Aslan while he shook his head letting gold dust hit the pictures.(S:Dandruff, Dh7: NO it's magic) After two seconds four eggs appear, a wolf pup with color changing eyes, a six foot tall lion-like beast that had bat wing, three tail, and its ears were feathered wing it was light gray body with wavy black stripes three people could ride on it black.  
  
"These eggs contain your dragons and the wolf pup is your guide thoughout the journey your about to take his name is Justin and your beast is your ride thoughout your mission Her name Angel"said Aslan.  
  
"Wait mission you didn't tell me what it is, yet."said Shira holding the eggs pup by her side.  
  
"Your mission its to get the inu-tachi, Sesshoumaru,Kouga and his brother to help fight a battle on the planet Zi you can make a portal to get them to zi the spirit dectective with help you and you can call a few friends you too, no matter what time you take to convince them of this you go to The planet of Zi a two years before the battle"said Aslan.  
  
"Cool when do I start"replied Shira.  
  
"Now, your clothes for your mission is packed You have ten of each outfit in different colors they are the size of doll clothes in your bag but shake them once out of the bag and they grow to your size, same with your weapons,the dragon eggs are in you bag safe and warm ,and like Kagome you can sense Shikon no Tama shards"dispearing voice of Aslan said.  
  
Just then Shira notice she wasn't in her room anymore she was out in the middle of the forest in the feudal era Japan. Then after sceaming "Where am I" outloud she notice three gleeming pink shards right in front of her.  
  
Omigod mean Oh my god said really fast.

Review or Rakor jr will hunt you down.


	3. What about my misson?

"talking" 'thinking' random stuff Where we at (author notes) will tell you at end  
  
DH7:Hey people read these fics. Person who gave me Riley Hikada how can you be demon if your from Zi I only accept demons from yu yu world, real world, and Inuyasha world.Skay j your character appear hear I won't update the next chapter until I get 15 reviews. After this chapter I won't upload on to ff.net any more.. And People give me Whether YOU ARE GOOD OR NEUTRAL(only medics for this can specialized on one side) OR EVIL. The only reason I am typing cause I feel like it. I like write but I WANT MORE REVIEWS. Some one do the disclaimer and what are flames are used for.I need to sulk about my lack of reviews Yuki&Snow: We'll do the disclaimer.Hope you feel better, Master Dh7 no own,  
She's got no dough  
so you no sue Her, Cause all you'll get,  
just an IOU.  
Chapter Two  
I need To start my mission  
  
"Kay, Angel lets find Kouga I sense two shards north east of here" said Shira as she climbed on to her mount while waiting for the pup to hop on too. Angel buck her off "something here "she said and turned around to growl at something so did Justin. Rustle and a Ouch stupid tree" was heard.  
  
"Come out or else taste my wrath"threatened Shira.  
  
" No need to to threatened a forty-five year old ex-ninja wanderer"said a female voice that was getting nearer.  
  
"What are you, a demoness?" questioned Shira while signaling for her pets to stand down.  
  
" Yes a neko to be exact my name is Maia"said Maia. Stepping out the shadows and extend her hand for a handshake.  
  
" I am mix between western dragon and wolf/dog my name is Shira glad to to meet you. You are definitely a demon you look seventeen."replied Shira while shaking Maia hand."But don't call me a mutt EVER Kay. Want to be my traveling bud"  
  
"Kay where are you heading ?" asked Maia.  
  
"Northeast of here, good with that"answered Shira.  
  
"Fine, lets go then are walking or what"replied Maia.  
  
"We are riding my cat-like mount Angel here so get on she won't mind up five grown men can ride her, so two light women won't bother her"said Shira. They both got on when........  
  
All of a sudden Angel buck them off and turned around to growl at something so Justin,again.'Now what is'Shira thought. "What a matter with you guys" just then a monotone voice said "What are you doing on my land demoness,I have never seen you here just I heard yelling before". Shira turns around, yelps , then talks to the owner of the voice "My lord Sesshoumaru I am sorry, We did not know that We trespass on your domain, We shall take me leave now upon my mount"  
  
"Yes you two shall later ,but I sense you have great power and would like you as an ally so, come back to my castle to train so that you would become worthy of such a pact"Seashore replied coldly."and another thing what are your names"  
  
"My name Shira and I am half western dragon and Half wolf-dog youkai Like you"  
  
"I am Maia and I am a neko youkai"  
  
"But I can't join you, I got to do something important"Shira exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really"said Sesshoumaru.  
  
Shira felt a tug on her kimono leg she knelled to listen to the pup."Master if you become Sesshou's ally you might be able to convince Him to go to Zi later 'kay"whispered justin."Fine your are right Justin"breathed Shira.  
  
"No mi'lord, I will follow you and your dragon to the castle. Lets go Maia. "sighed a deafed Shira.  
  
"Good I think you will also be an excellent protecters/retainers for Rin"said Sesshoumaru while getting on Ah & Un.  
  
"Fine Fluffy" muttered Shira annoyed while getting on Angel again but this time while holding the pup and letting Maia get on. An & Un and Angel are fly near each other.  
  
"Never call me that no one can call me that" snarled Sesshoumaru while glaring at Shira.  
  
"Fine Fluffy-SAMA"She repleid curtly.  
  
"Shira your not supposed to talk to a lord like that espeacially that lord of western lands"admonished Shira.  
  
Meanwhile at spirit world "Koenma!!!" yelled Yama. "Yes dad"Koenma replied weakly. "I want Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Chuu, Touya, Jin, Yukina, Keiko, Boton, and Shazeru(sp?) to go though portal number 471 to meet Shira Okami on her misson and help her ASAP"bellowed Yama. Then he handed his son the info on the mission and on Shira Okami that included her scent, so the Yu Yu gang can find her. "Yes dad after they leave school I'll get them"said Koenma.  
  
Back at Sesshoumaru's castle  
  
"Sesshou-Sama.Rin missed you Jaken was mean to Rin" said Rin as she latched on to his leg.  
  
"Oh Really. Jaken come here"Fluffy said.(I gonna call him that from now on.my finger & brain are getting tried oh well no pain no gain. )  
  
"Yes mi'lord"jaken whimper out.  
  
"You are relieved of taking care of Rin as of now" said Fluffy.  
  
"Oh master thank you I..."Jaken was saying  
  
When Fluffy said "Here is Shira"  
  
"Master you got a mutt too,....."with a swift kick tho the head jaken was silenced by Shira and sent staight into a wall on the other side of the huge wall.  
  
"I not a mutt though I a half wolfdog and half dragon that just makes me who I am" hissed out Shira.  
  
"Rin like her,Sesshoumaru-sama, She make Jaken fly.Who is her friend "Said Rin.  
  
"Good now show the onna and her friend around the castle. Her friend is called Maia"said Fluffy.  
  
"Okay lets go have fun" said Rin.  
  
Japenese words onna= woman neko=cat sama= a term of respect youkai=demon  
  
New words mi'lord= another way to say my lord sound better Any other word you don't know put in your review. Review or I'll won't write any more and I'll sic Rakor jr. on you. Ja ne= BYe 


	4. What's wrong with me?

"talking" 'thinking' radom stuff Where we at (author notes) will tell you at end  
  
Dh7: Have nothing to say except I'm tiny bit suger High high right now Too much lemonade. This is Definatly Kagome/Sesshoumaru I just trying to soften him up for Kag. Please Review Here is the disclaimer. Who ever came up with I thank them I wanted to ask but forgot your name and could'nt find.  
Dh7 no own,  
She's got no dough  
so you no sue Her,  
Cause all you'll get,  
just an IOU.  
  
What wrong with me Sesshoumaru's castle two month from the last chapter the girls ar training  
"Show me what What you have learn this month, Shira" challanged Sesshoumaru while they were dueling with thier katana's. The clang of thier sword was heard thoughout the castle. Shira jump up did a flip and landed behind Sesshoumaru with her sword above her head or she would have had he not countered by using his speed to appear behind her."It seems Not much" He sneered as he put his blade at her thoart causing a thin line of blood to appear, then lifting it off.Shira normally terqouise eyes had a tinge of red.  
  
"Unlike my great friend Maia I had no training pior to this month of training with You and your loyal soldiers. So I think I'm doing Extremely well. And as your ally I would prefer If you don't touch my neck"Shira said.'I feel strange. Why am I starting to see red'  
  
"Still that no excuse.So we will keep on Training. Until your skill improves" said Sesshoumaru''Go to your quaters and you need to calm yourself your demon blood is stirring". All he got in return was a small tilt of her head after she closed her eye and shook her head to clear her head. "Yes sir"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru can you also train me to control my demon blood?"she asked. "No your seem old enogh to know how to control it. Aiko take Shira to her quarter make sure she stays there for the next week"came his cold order. "What? You did the to Maia last week and she thanked you this morning for what going on?" she asked.She was knocked out by sesshoumaru. "Aiko, tell what that her friend was is heat and she is coming into heat now and I sure they would not like to find themselves with the child of one of the demons that reside in my castle. I going to the southern lands to speak about naraku to the lords of the east and west the northern wolves already argreed to fight to fight naraku one of the brother that rule is coming to help me convice the other lords."said Sesshoumaru and with at he left. at Shira's room the next day  
  
'Uh my head and neck hurt' Shira thought as she got up start to walk towards the door. She was jerk back as soon as she touched to the door and was sliding the door back. Then she noticed she had a collar on that had chain attached to the wall."Some tell me what in the world is going on!" she yelled in her fustresoin.  
"milady Shira" called in aiko as he came to her room and explained every thing." so I can't leave the room ,right .The chained will let me go to my bathrooms and cloeset but not the door" said shira as aiko nodded to what she said then left. 


	5. Woe Is Me

"talking"

'thinking'

/telepathy/

Where we at

(author notes)

will tell you at end  
  
Dh7: Have nothing to say except I'm tiny bit sugar High high right now Too much sweet snow.And I got my own car a 4runner sport edition. and I am just 14. Yes

Hiei: Sweet snow where?

DH7: I ate it I'll give you some if you do the disclaimer.hands hiei a tub of Ice cream

hiei: Dh7 no own,  
She's got no dough  
so you no sue Her,  
Cause all you'll get  
,just an IOU.  
Chapter 5

Last time  
  
at Shira's room the next day 'Uh my head and neck hurt' Shira thought as she got up start to walk toward the door. She was jerk back as soon as she touched to the door and was sliding the door back. Then she noticed she had a collar on that had chain attached to the wall."Some tell me what in the world is going on!" she yelled in her frustration.  
"milady Shira" called in aiko as he came to her room and explained every thing." so I can't leave the room ,right .The chained will let me go to my bathrooms and closet but not the door" said shira as aiko nodded to what she said then left.  
  
outside of a night Shira's room now at night full moon  
  
'I wonder if Shira awake, It was lonely week. Last week was a great chance to mediate but after awhile it got dull.Shira was only allowed to visit three times' Maia thought to herself in front of her friends room. After she knocked she heard her friends answer of come in.'Whoa she look depressed, wow I never knew how sad to see a wolf in chains' Maia thought seeing her friend in full-wolf dog form(look like balto) on the ground looking at the moon wistfully."You okay?" she asked."Yeah just lonely"answered shira still staring at the moon but now in humanoid form."Where Justin and eve(A/N: aka angel from chapter two)?"ask Maia."My little angel has taking a like to staying with An Un and Justin is sleeping near my dragon eggs keeping them warm." Shira"asked Maia. "Yeah" answered shira. "Is it my of is the silver and ebony egg is glowing"said Maia curiously."No Kadish is hatching!" shira answer happily.  
  
DH7:Short I know at least I updated. 


	6. Chapter 5 New arrival

"talking"

'thinking'

radom stuff

/telepathy/

Where we at

(author notes)

will tell you at end

Dh7: Okay Aug.6 was Luminakitsune's B-day,so Happy belated Birthday. Sorry This song was so late writers block

Goes into singing

Happy birthday to You,

Happy birthday to You,

Happy Birthday dear LK.

Happy birthday to You,

Happy birthday to You.

Kadrish,Rakor jr.,Yuki snow,eve sweat dropping whisphering: Who gave her sugar.

Justin:No She read some really great Yusuke&you fic and a great mumbles something fic.

Other pets but justin:OOX

Dh7 finally noticing looks:Hehe on with the fic. Justin since you aren't looking at me funny do the diclaimer I don't feel like bishies-napping(my word).......Or do I. Be back in a minute.

screams are heard outside

"NOooooo, We wont do it" male voices.

"Please I give and all you can eat buffet and a ton of treasure"whins a familar female voice.

Pets inside OoX after hearing what went went down.

Dh7:Okay here is a special guest here .Please welcome Bit Cloud and Youko Kurama, and their lady Friends Riley Hikada(Rh) and LK.GUy do the thing I brought you here for and let these girl sit in your lap.(though I am a big fan of bit leena fan I will do the for you and any of my reviewers)

Bit:O.O But...I've never really'mumbleheldmumbleamumblegirlmumble. I'll call bishes Protection Bearu

Kadrishpurrs out evilly: I wouldn't do that after all she owns many pets, And she owns the company

bit turns and sees many pairs of eyes

DH7:after seeing my pets would you argree.Yoko and bit noddo it Nowss.

R.H sitting in Bit's lap he look nervous he look like this OO(only cause he never been kinapped then forced to have some ones sit in his lap), and LK inYouko's (he use to this and has a pevert smirk clearly enjoying himself) lap they look like this.

Guys: Dh7 no own,

She's got no dough

so you no sue Her,

Cause all you'll get

,just an IOU.

Dh7:comp Screen, keyboard action!

Chapter.? Some one tell me

New arrival

Lastime

My little angel has taking a like to staying with An Un and justin is sleeping near my dragon eggs keeping them warm.answeredShira.

"Shira"asked Maia.

"Yeah" answered shira.

"Is it my of is the silver and ebony egg is glowing"said Maia curiosly.

"No kadrish is hatching!" shira answer happily.

Now

outside on a balcony that could hold 2 of Sess's full demon forms

"let's put the egg under the light of the moon. That will make Kadrish stronger, thus speeding the hatching process"Shira said to Maia as the made their way near the lake shore.

" Oh chikuso I need lots of meat to feed the hatchling. Maia, could get a servent to bring a pig carcess to feed the hatchling? Or esle it'll attack may my wolf-pup justin1"told Shira.

"Sure as long I don't touch it, Don't want the scent of blood on me."Maia says as she left the room.

Maia caught a passing cheetah youkai2 servent(name Ahmun) and explained the sitution getting the servent to say to wait two minutes show up he can get the food and that he'll knock. As Maia went back in the see the dragon hatching for see never seen one cause dragons parent are extremely protective of thier young.'Just hope Shira isn't the same way scince she half dragon. She might try to fight me. Just hope my friend doesn't get that fierce' thought Maia as she walks on to the balcony 'maybe not' she think as she see shira in her dragon form taking up half of the balcony her front feet warped around the egg her smoking breath keeping the egg warm others are there also."What are An Un and Eve(angel) doing here?"asked A suprized neko.

"Eve found this kitten ange-arche outside and brought him here to show me, my little adam. An Un are here cause they want to see the newly hatched dragon that I'll be namng kadrish. When the food coming" said the midnight dragon shira collar still on."Soon. Hope then egg won't hatrch till then"said maia

After that short talk and knock was heard. "Lady Miaia and Shira I'm bringing that food"said Ahmun. Then he went in the room to the balcony in a minute while holding his breath cause fresh meat has a strong scent left the meat in front of shira's dragon form the turn to leave he finally took in a deep breath, noticing that shira seem to be glowing and smelling like passion fruit, while she and Ah Un were humming a strange dragon song their pupils whirling with flashes color, he then left hurridly remebering why she's chained to her quarters.

Maia watched the hansome cheetah leave in a hurry, but half way there the normally graceful cat tripped and slid the rest of the way there then hit the bed post with a thump."What a clusmy cat, he might be of ungraceful cats I ever seen"Maia thought thought to her self but accidently said it loud enough for the the miffed cheetah to hear. He spun around and whispered "You and me fight at dawn", eyes flashing red the he left calmly leave leaving.

Dh7:Short I know but that the best i can do on a writers' block.


End file.
